Sur le toit de New York
by Daria07
Summary: Petit OS écrit pour un concours d'écriture sur le thème "Réunion des ND, 15 ans après". 2027 : Rachel profite d'une occasion très particulière pour initier une réunion en l'honneur de la victoire des New Directions en 2012. Amitiés Fuinn, Finchel, Puckleberry.


Merci à Flo sur le forum Glee France d'avoir initier le 2nd concours d'écriture d'OS, avec ce joli thème. J'espère que cela vous plaira : il est question d'amitié uniquement, et y'a pas mal de nouveaux personnages! Bref, bonne lecture aux quelques personnes s'aventurant par ici!

Bonne lecture..._  
_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Mai 2012 – Chicago, Michigan_

Evidemment, c'était une idée de Puck. Alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans ce que l'hôtel où ils logeaient appelait pompeusement la « salle de réception », en réalité une pièce minuscule avec de la moquette marron au mur et deux ou trois plantes vertes défraîchies en guise de décoration, il avait attendu que leurs accompagnateurs se lancent dans un karaoké endiablé pour faire un signe aux New Directions.

« Et si on allait sur le toit ?!

- Tout pour échapper à un duo de Sue Sylvester et Coach Beist sur « The final countdown »… » répondit Santana en fronçant les sourcils. « J'en ai froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

- Est-ce bien raisonna… » commença Rachel, mais la vision de leurs professeurs, qui visiblement avaient légèrement abusé du punch corsé de Puck, en train d'entamer un twist, acheva de convaincre l'ensemble du Glee Club.

- C'est par où ? » dit Kurt, en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Pouffant de rire, les New Directions se faufilèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans l'escalier de secours, Blaine et Sam se chargeant de monter Artie et son fauteuil. Finn et Puck, qui avaient piqué un plan de l'hôtel à la réception, menaient le groupe. Santana avait quant à elle « emprunté » selon ses dires une bouteille de champagne dans la valise de Mr Shue. « De toute façon, lui et Miss P. seront trop occupés ce soir… » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « C'est définitivement pour ce soir, je le sens ! ». Mercedes fit la moue et la considéra d'un air septique.

Finn ouvrit la porte, et les autres pénétrèrent sur le toit. « Heureusement que je suis là pour penser à bloquer la porte, parce que sinon… » commença Sam avec humour en calant la porte avec une brique laissée en haut des marques, mais il s'interrompit en constatant d'une part que personne ne l'écoutait, et d'autre part en levant les yeux et en observant enfin le panorama. Whoa. Les lumières de Chicago dansaient devant leurs yeux. Le bruit de la circulation n'était plus qu'un léger bruit de fond, devenu presque agréable. Perchés à environ 120 mètres du sol, chacun se pencha avec prudence par-dessus la balustrade pour admirer cette vue spectaculaire.

« Aux New Directions, vainqueurs des Nationals ! » dit Mike d'un ton solennel en débouchant la bouteille de champagne.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait boire… répondit Rachel alors que Rory distribuait des verres, frissonnant encore à la pensée de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient bu ensemble.

- Quelle cuite mémorable ! fit alors Puck en riant, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Rachel.

- T'inquiète Berry, on ne va pas se rouler par terre avec une bouteille pour (elle compta rapidement les présents) quinze … » ajouta Santana, en prenant Brittany par le bras.

Tina s'éclaircit la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, un verre en plastique à la main. « Contrairement à une croyance populaire, je ne suis pas muette, et j'ai bien envie d'utiliser ma voix pour me faire entendre ce soir ! » commença-t-elle avec humour, provoquant un rire général. « On verra pour les grands discours demain avec Mr Shue, et je sais que vous avez tous envie de savourer votre unique gorgée de champagne tiédasse volé avec bravoure par notre Santana » (cette dernière fit une révérence malicieuse) « mais ce soir, j'ai envie qu'on se fasse une promesse… ». Tina leva son verra, et savoura quelques secondes la curiosité qu'elle avait visiblement provoqué. « Là, nous avons beau être champions, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens ni de reconnaissance…

- Tu veux parler du festival perpétuel de lancers de slushies à notre tronche ?! fit Artie d'un ton faussement innocent

- Ou du séjour dans un hôtel minable ?! ajouta Kurt en soupirant

- Ou de ce champagne dégoutant ?! » commenta Sugar d'un ton peiné. « Mr Shue ne doit pas gagner beaucoup d'argent, dis donc… ». Quinn se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire à cette remarque.

Tina sourit. « Un peu tout ça. Donc, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un pacte… »

Puck se pencha en avant, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Tu penses à parier de l'argent, Cohen-Chang ?!

- Euh, non … J'aimerai qu'on puisse un jour fêter notre titre dignement. Comme on le mérite. Que ce soit dans un an ou dans 20. » Elle marqua une pause, et dit dans un sourire : « que le premier qui réussisse dans le spectacle n'oublie pas d'où il vient ! »

Les New Directions se mirent à parler plus ou moins en même temps. « Ca risque d'être intéressant ! » lâcha Blaine en riant.

« Tu veux dire gagner un Emmy ?

- Ou un Oscar ?

- Un Grammy !

- Je pense qu'on sera lorsque l'un d'entre nous aura réussi… » se contenta de dire Tina. Elle leva à nouveau son verre : « Santé !

- SANTE ! »

Sam alluma une radio sortie comme par magie de son sac, et la fête improvisée commença. Rachel s'éloigna un instant pour admirer encore la vue. Réussir… mais où ?! A NYADA ? Apercevoir Carmen Tibideau (était-ce bien elle ?! Rachel se mordit la lèvre : elle n'était pas sûre…) lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, mais…

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Finn s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses lèvres touchant maintenant les cheveux de Rachel. « Tu peux commencer à économiser… » dit-il. Rachel se tourna vers lui, et répondit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. « HEIN ?

Parce que la fête sur le toit… je ne sais pas quand ce sera… mais c'est toi qui va la payer ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Janvier 2027 – Lima, Ohio_

Penché par-dessus le moteur d'une Chevrolet Impala en fin de vie, Finn fronça les sourcils. « Désolée, ma vieille, t'es bonne pour la casse… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, tout en s'essuyant le front.

« Toi tu sais parler aux femmes… » fit soudain une voix pleine de sarcasme derrière lui. Il sourit, s'essuya rapidement les mains et se retourna pour faire face à une Quinn Fabray radieuse. Depuis la poussette, le petit Chris laissa échapper un gazouillis joyeux.

Finn se mit à rire. « Ne te réjouis pas petit, la voiture de Maman est morte ! »

Quinn haussa les épaules. « Bah, elle a fait son temps. Si tu n'arrives pas à la réparer, personne ne le fera. Et puis, ça fait un moment que Vincent insiste pour que je change de voiture.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne convient pas à une avocate new-yorkaise pleine de succès… ! » répondit Finn en souriant.

Quinn lui tira la langue.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici à Lima ? » reprit-il en adressant un geste de la main à Burt. Leur code pour « Je prends 15 minutes de pause ». Il s'assit sur un coin de table à outils encombré, et regarda fixement Quinn. « C'est Rach' ?! » fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait indifférent.

Quinn soupira, et sortit un exemplaire d'_Entertainment Weekly _de son sac, qu'elle ouvrit à la page 12. Finn prit la revue et commença à lire :

_**81ème cérémonie des Tony Awards : enfin l'année du triomphe pour Rachel Berry ?**_

_En juin prochain se tiendra la traditionnelle cérémonie des Tony Awards qui récompense le petit monde du théâtre et des comédies musicales. Avec 7 nominations, « Le roi et moi » s'impose comme le grand favori de la compétition. Dépoussiéré par une mise en scène inventive, porté par le talent de ses comédiens, ce fut LE grand succès public et critique du Gershwin Theater pour l'année 2026. _

_Son interprète principale va-t-elle également être récompensée par un trophée ? En exclusivité, une interview de la chouchoute de Broadway !_

_E.W.: A 33 ans, vous êtes désormais une figure incontournable de Broadway. C'est votre 2ème nomination aux Tony, êtes-vous confiante pour cette fois-ci ?_

_R.B. : Eh bien, d'autres comédiennes très talentueuses sont également nominées. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire de pronostics, mais j'espère réellement que « Le roi et moi » remportera quelques prix. Si c'est moi, tant mieux [rires] !_

_E.W.: Vous avez à de nombreuses reprises affirmé vous sentir new-yorkaise de cœur depuis toujours. N'y a-t-il plus en vous de traces de la Rachel Berry de l'Ohio ?_

_R.B. : Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. Je sais d'où je viens, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. C'est même important pour moi de m'en rappeler à chaque instant, pour garder les pieds sur terre : on me traitait suffisamment de diva à l'époque, ce n'est pas pour en devenir une maintenant [rires] ! _

_E.W. : Vous aimez d'ailleurs travailler avec vos proches de l'époque …_

_R.B. : Noah Puckerman est mon agent. Surtout ne le désignez pas comme mon assistant, vous pourriez le regretter ! J'ai une totale confiance en lui, justement parce qu'à la base, c'est un ami : il veille sur mes intérêts depuis des années, et pas parce que je le paye pour le faire. En vérité, il est comme mon frère. Mon avocate, Quinn Fabray, est également une amie de l'époque du lycée. Elle a toujours été ma meilleure conseillère. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec le chorégraphe Mike Chang, un autre ami de la chorale de McKinley, sur « West Side Story » i ans, ce fut formidable ! _

_E.W. : Vous parlez souvent du lycée comme d'une période charnière dans votre vie…_

_R.B. : J'ai énormément appris pendant ces trois années, sur moi-même comme sur la musique. J'en garde un souvenir extraordinaire. C'est pour cela que je finance quelques programmes artistiques et culturels dans des établissements scolaires : il est important de soutenir ces initiatives._

_E.W. : Vous avez annoncé il y a quelques semaines être enceinte de votre premier enfant. Votre mari, Andrew Kavner, est nominé également aux Tony pour son rôle d'Elder Kevin Prince dans « The book of mormon ». Que peut-on vous souhaiter de plus ?_

_R.B. : De gagner [rires] ! Plaisanterie à part, nous aspirons surtout à faire une pause de quelques mois. Depuis notre rencontre pendant « West Side Story », nous avons enchaîné les projets. Ma principale motivation par rapport à une victoire aux Tony, honnêtement, est qu'il s'agit pour moi de réaliser un vieux projet avec mes amis de lycée : organiser une fête sur le toit de New York !_

_E.W. : Le toit de New York ?_

_R.B. : Disons que le toit du Gershwin Theater fera l'affaire ! Victoire ou défaite, dimanche 27 juin, rdv pour les New Directions !_

_E.W. : Le message est passé !_

Finn rendit le magazine à Quinn. « Elle veut que je vienne ?

- Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas envie ? »

Il se leva pour faire du café. « C'était il y a longtemps. Tina a probablement oublié avoir jamais lancé cette idée… »

Quinn rit. « Tu plaisantes ? Elle est surexcitée à l'idée de tous nous revoir ! »

Tout en sortant des tasses, Finn demanda : « C'est ton boulot de parcourir les Etats-Unis pour nous réunir ? »

Quinn eut un sourire. « Je ne travaille pas que pour Rachel, tu sais. Puck et moi avons contacté tout le monde au téléphone. Mais comme je passais dans le coin avec Chris pour rendre visite à Maman, j'ai pensé venir te voir pour te convaincre…

- Et que je répare ta voiture ?

- Ca c'était en bonus. »

Finn prit le temps de servir le café. « Je veux bien venir. » Quinn eut un nouveau sourire radieux. « Mais je sens que je vais faire tâche… » soupira-t-il en regardant le vieux garage autour de lui, et son bleu de travail tout sale. « Littéralement ».

Quinn lui toucha le bras avec douceur. « Hey. C'est toujours très utile d'avoir un ami garagiste ! ».

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

_26 juin 2027, 81ème cérémonie des Tony Awards – Radio City Music Hall, New York_

Assise dans son fauteuil, Rachel peinait à se concentrer et à écouter les blagues du maître de cérémonie. Nerveuse, elle passa la main sur son ventre rond. Andrew remarqua son geste et serra la main de sa femme. « Tout va bien se passer, Rach'.

- Tu veux dire ce soir ? Ou demain ?

- Les deux ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui. « Vraiment, rencontrer mon ex ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Andrew fit un vague geste nonchalant de la main. « Bah, il a été important pour toi. Pour te lancer dans ta carrière, notamment. Alors au contraire, je veux le rencontrer et lui serrer la main. »

Il eut un sourire timide. Une immense bouffée d'amour pour son mari lui serra le cœur. Elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puck, occupé avec son téléphone, donna un coup de coude à Rachel, qui lui répondit par un sourire. « On se concentre, les jeunes !

- Tu peux parler, Puck ! »

Au loin, Rachel aperçut Harmony qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle était nominée pour « Rent ». Rachel lui adressa un sourire poli, qu'Harmony lui rendit sans hésiter.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit ELLE qui perce sur Broadway en même temps que moi, et pas quelqu'un autre du Glee Club ?! chuchota-t-elle avec fureur.

- Deux actrices qui réussissent à Broadway alors qu'elles viennent de l'Ohio, c'est déjà un miracle… » commenta Andrew avec humour en embrassant la tempe de Rachel.

Puck leva les yeux de son téléphone et sourit. « C'est vrai que Santana ou Britt à Broadway, ça aurait apporté un peu de piquant ! »

Rachel passa à nouveau distraitement la main sur son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon le bébé allait finir par être aussi nerveux qu'elle. Et Andrew avec déjà assez de pain sur la planche avec une seule Rachel Berry. Elle se tourna vers Puck. « Ils viendront, hein ?! ».

Puck lui fit un clin d'œil, et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire : c'était le tour de la catégorie « Meilleure actrice principale dans une comédie musicale ».

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_27 juin 2027 – Toit du George Gershwin Theater, New York_

Rachel se pencha prudemment par dessus la balustrade et admira New York. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que cela faisait 15 ans que les New Directions avaient remporté les Nationals. 15 ans qu'ils avaient tous bu une seule et unique gorgée de champagne sur le toit de cet hôtel miteux de Chicago. 15 ans qu'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de réussir à fêter leur victoire dignement. « Nous y voila… » murmura Rachel avec satisfaction, tout en regardant la décoration qu'elle avait elle-même imaginé : 3 tables remplis de boissons et de délicieux canapés (« Tout été bio, et végétarien : désolée les gars ! » se dit-elle en souriant, se rappelant notamment de l'amour de Finn pour la viande), des lampions multicolores qui flottaient élégamment au vent. Tout était parfait.

« Un ascenseur qui mène au toit ! Ca c'est New York ! ». Rachel fit un bond spectaculaire, avant de rire et de se précipiter dans les bras d'Artie.

« Allez, montre-le moi ! » dit-il immédiatement avec excitation. Rachel rougit, et sortit de son sac son Tony.

« Hum, ça brille ! » se contenta de commenter Artie. « Bien joué ! ».

Petit à petit, les New Directions arrivèrent. Mercedes et son petit-ami de longue date, Ron. Elle étreignit Rachel longuement. Santana et Britt, main dans la main (« Prenez pas cet air si surpris, les gens ! » fit San en riant). Mike et Tina, toujours inséparables. Quinn et son mari. Kurt et Blaine, chacun accompagné. Puis Puck, avec sa dernière conquête : Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Rory, fou de joie d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour retourner quelques jours aux Etats-Unis. Joe et son air toujours aussi candide, à part les dreads qui avaient disparu il n'avait pas changé. Sam et sa guitare. Sugar fascinée par les lampions.

Rachel s'éclaircit la gorge, tout comme Tina il y a 15 ans, au moment où Finn entra par la porte de l'escalier de secours. Lui et Rachel échangèrent un sourire, sous le regard bienveillant d'Andrew qui montrait son propre Tony à Sam et Mike, admiratifs. « Bon, nous y voila. Le buffet qu'on aurait mérité de s'offrir il y a 15 ans est sous vos yeux ébahis … » (elle insista sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit rire les autres) « … donc profitez-en ! Merci d'être venus… j'espère que vous savez… ». Rachel reprit sa respiration, et continua « … que ce soir ce n'est pas à propos de moi, mais c'est bien pour nous tous. Bon appétit ! ».

Elle prit un peu de temps pour discuter avec Mercedes et Ron, arrivés tout droit de L.A., avant de prendre un verre de jus de fruits et de s'accouder à nouveau sur la balustrade. La température était parfaite, avec une légère brise chaude qui balayait New York.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » dit-elle tout à coup.

Elle se retourna pour voir le regard ébahi d'un Finn bouche bée. « Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? Je suis vraiment aussi bruyant ? »

Elle rit. « Non, je te reconnais, c'est tout. » Il y eut un silence. « Tu as rencontré Andrew ? »

Finn hocha la tête. « Kurt m'avait dit que c'était moi en blond... ». Rachel soupira : merci Kurt ! « Mais je ne trouve pas… Il est beaucoup mieux.

- Il est différent… » répondit simplement Rachel. « Pas mieux, juste différent. »

Finn but un peu de champagne. « Il a l'air très sympa. Il m'a serré la main, et dit qu'il était ravi de me connaître.

- Il sait tout ce que je te dois. »

Finn fit une grimace. « Pitié, Rach' ! J'étais un vrai con à l'époque ! »

Puck, qui passait par là, glissa un « Je confirme ! » et se prit le contenu du verre de Rachel sur les chaussures. « Pour exprimer ta colère, tu es censé le balancer à la figure, pas aux pieds ! » fit-il en riant. « A tout à l'heure, Hudson, on DOIT chanter au moins un titre ensemble ! »

Finn s'accouda à nouveau, le regard perdu entre les buildings. « Tu es heureuse, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de… bah, nous deux…

- Moi aussi… » avoua Rachel. Avant Andrew, ses cheveux blonds, ses joues rondes et son sourire timide, elle n'avait jamais pu passer à autre chose.

« … Mais ça va maintenant. » Il fit un clin d'œil vers Rachel. « Bravo pour la réunion au sommet. Dans tous les sens du terme !

- Quelle vue, hein ? L'immeuble est pas très haut, mais extrêmement bien placé : on voit très bien la ville…

- C'est vraiment le toit de New York, alors ?!

- Officiellement non, mais pour ce soir oui. »

Finn prit chastement Rachel par le bras (« Enceinte de 7 mois et en train de faire la fête sur un toit, non mais vraiment ! » soupira-t-il avec amusement), et ils rejoignirent les autres New Directions, bien décidés à enfin offrir à leur titre de 2012 aux Nationals la célébration qu'il mérite.


End file.
